Mutant Holocaust
by Kiddos-mind
Summary: Senator Kelly is on the Brink of becoming the President and has just one last speech before the Election. Thats to die for, for one mutant when he unleash's his new plan letting a new Form of Sentinels. and the X-men have met their dangerous foe yet a unk


X-men Fanfic By: Zane Lovett  
  
Mutant Holocausts  
Chapter 1  
" Kelly's Speech"  
  
The sun stood above the screams and shouts of the followers of Senator Kelly pushing for him to become President. " Kelly, Kelly, Kelly." The crowd shouted out as hundreds of signs where waving in the air. The six camera's panned over the group of Anti Mutant followers slowly as it became its broadcast over the airwaves leading into every TV in the nation. " Are we ready?" Senator Kelly asked lightly as he looked out from behind the side he was hiding waiting for his time to speak to the Americans.  
  
" Yes sir. When ever you are." a man said as he greeted him " good luck sir." Kelly laughed. " Luck has nothing to do with it." He said as he stepped out the screams got louder as the signs Raised higher. Kelly stopped as he reached the Podium his blue eyes looked over the crowd a grin came over his face as he began his speech. " My Americans here with me and at home watching this on their televisions, we have come to a time when Mutants Run this world they are in our schools and in our work place I say it's time to rid ourselves of this Mutant Outbreak that infest our streets." The screams got louder as he smiled waving his hand " How do you plan to do that!" Shouted a voice followed by cheers of agreement  
  
But back at the Westchester Mansion where Charles Xavier lived only stunned faces looked on, with Xavier gone to meet banshee there wasn't much for the X-men to do but watch. " Do you think I would come out here with out a Plan? This is how I shall clean this nation of these Mutants that threaten our life." He said proudly, " Of he smiled any more I'm sure his lips would rip off." Logan said with a low grunt to end his statement as Kelly went with his anti Mutant speech. His hand soon lifted a small pad and pressed the eye, catching button the people looked on with amazement Human and Mutants Alike sat in their home's watching. As the roar of a jet like engine's came sounding as a Huge Robot came flying over them all. " Fellow Americans this shall be our nations finest weapon yet." Senator Kelly's voice rang out as cries of children and people soon began to fill the air. " Dear god what's that?' 'Mom I'm scared" their voices starting to sound like a jumble of mix commutation.  
  
Unknown to Kelly and his followers stood four members of the X-men. There stood Cyclops his eyes hidden behind his ruby sunglasses that were keeping his deadly optic blast at bay. " I don't believe this. Storm do you see it?" His voice rang of the Comm-link that the team members wore. " Yes Scott I do.' Storm said watching the huge god like robot fly overhead. 'Ok people hold positions until I say." Cyclops gave his order as suddenly every one was a lost for words not a sound was made it felt like the entire nation went silent, Kids had stopped playing in the streets feeling as if something was about to happen. Logan soon made a loud grunt noise followed by his well-known Snikt.  
  
There were a few notions of anger coming from a numbers of students as they watched on their gazed hooked into the television in the rec room. Logan kept watching the speech but letting his eyes glance over towards Gambit every so often, they both sat in the War room the multiple screens on the speech of Kelly. The Sentinel soon landed upon the platform behind Kelly the huge metal god watching over the crowd. As open mouth watching in aw, as it was almost too surreal. " My Friends this is the key to open the door for to receive, the answer to our Mutant infestation I give you the Sentinel." A sudden uproar cheers began to pour out as the nation caught sight of there new savor the Sentinel.  
  
" Mon' Du' dat' not wat' Remy dink' dat' 's?" The Cajuns voice shouted as he nearly fell from his seat. Now every one was getting a good look at the Sentinel, expect for the team that was in D.C they had watched to huge death bringer of Mutants fly over the Crowd. " And to show you my plan in full force I have a Mutant here." He soon signaled to bring the hidden mutant into the light of the crowd. As he soon kept speaking on how the Sentinel's were only have of the puzzle for this Politicians plan to becoming president. Suddenly boos were shouted as was expletives mixed in with the onslaught racist slurs. The mutant girl was lead out her milk white hands bound in front of her, as her face looked down towards the unforgiving ground that she had learned to well in her time of captivity. Kelly then placed his hand upon her shoulder as he began to speak once again, " Every one this is Amy she a mutant." As if she shackles didn't give it away " Mutie!" cried a man from the crowd. Cyclops soon began to build his anger away into the depths on his optic blast as his hand were balling into fist, as he stood listening and watching this girl no older than Fifteen being shown off like some sort of "Test Rabbit" Jean soon felt his anger from where he was standing. " Cyclops please, we don't need to be noticed yet." She said softly into his mind as Kelly went on " now America Amy's power is that she can control tremors like minor earth quakes, but if this power goes unchecked.  
  
This is what could happen to any of us." AS he spoke those last ill words a video screen soon began to play a very badly taped film of Amy destroying a few mock buildings. As static soon set in upon the film a Sentinel came swooping in with a thunder like boom from the great speed it was producing. The huge metal body quickly took care of the girl, sending her small body crashing into the ground within seconds men came moving into the screen securing her in a locking type collar of some sorts that was placed around her neck. The video was soon gone and Senator Kelly was now back into few of the crowd which now had mixed emotions and it was soon filling the D.C. air. But they all still wondered what the color was for but the small team of the X-men new what it was all to well.  
  
Kelly soon went on to explain what the collar was and what it was used for. " If I'm elected president every mutant in the untied states of America will be order to wear one of these' as Kelly was telling about the plans of the collar Amy soon lifted her head like some kind of robot, her eyes were none of that of a human nor mutant they were lifeless green and unemotional, the well loved Senator went of by saying ' a suppression collar that hold a small tracking device. To keep these menacing monsters at bay, If anything should happen, by lets say a mutant breaks free some how our Sentinel's will be there to take care of any being with the X-gene. My point will be shown here." Kelly paused looking out towards the crowd then to Amy the female mutant he was about to us as a mart or. " Sentinel 626, Destroy this Mutant." Cheers began to pour in like a flood.  
  
As Kelly's eyes peered up towards the Sentinel, as the sun reflected off his glasses as the Metal beast soon heard its orders. " Affirmative." The Sentinel soon replied as the red lifeless eyes soon lit up glowing as it moved to action. " Um Cyke I don't want to do your job for ya, but maybe ya should save the kid?" Logan said watching from his chair in the War room as he spoke into the comm-device Cyclops was indeed in shock as was the whole team that was stationed in D.C. " Logan's right team Jean, Bishop and, Storm lets move." Cyclops voice was stern as a leader should be as he leaned down removing his sunglasses and replacing them with his visor. "Jean get that girl out of there. Storm maybe a some lighting could give them a shock?" he grinned some as he stood slowly looking up towards the Sentinel and began forcing his way up towards the front. " Bishop get ready for a pick up." " I'm already for you guys." Bishop said lightly as he sat in the Black Bird waiting for the green light from Cyclops. " Alright here we go NOW!" Cyclops soon screamed as he sent one of his highly powerful optic blast heading for the Sentinel's hand as black clouds soon began to roll in. " Winds of my wrath strike down this vile beast!" Storm sang her words that were more like her pray as her body soon lifted into the air, making surges of lighting and the up roar of wind blow over the crowd, as they began to see what was happening. " Mutants!" screamed the people as shouts of pure terror filled the air.  
  
Cyclops optic blast nailed its target but did little to no damage." Senator!" shouted armed men that ran upon the stage pulling him off and away. And yet the cameramen kept rolling catching Cyclops send another optic blast, as the crowds moved away fleeing and spreading like the Red Sea. " More Mutant life forms detected." The choppy robotic voice of the Sentinel sounded over the screams, as the Adamantium tentacles moved to grab the helpless girl and the soaring Mutant. " Ahh!" Jean soon shouted, as she was now its captive as was Amy.  
  
" JEAN! NO!" Cyclops's voice rang out in desertion as he used a high impact optic blast knocking her body free but doing nothing to the tentacle. Jeans body soon fell it wasn't soaring any more, it was now floating down Cyclops ran to catch her but as he ran he unleashed another Optic blast. AS Storm let her lighting now attack the Sentinel as Cyclops's blast missed its target but Jean landed in hers. " Any one looking for a taxi?" Bishop said as the Black Bird came screaming over the team firing at the Sentinel as the rounds of laser blast hit the chest one of the weakest points or it used to be. They seemed to hit but they had came a little to late the mutant girl was dead. The optic blast by Cyclops missed and the Sentinel preformed its primary goal.  
  
The Robot had sliced the girl in two her body severed by her waist. The explosion said it all Storm had watched it all happen her thunder was relentless as everything stopped seconds later. The Metal savor soon fell the fires breaking out over his body and the grinding of its joints sounded, as the shot's that Bishop and Storm combined brought it down but not with out some sort of price.  
  
" Storm we need to go!" Cyclops screamed now hanging from the steps from the hovering Black Bird, that was waiting for Storm to return.  
  
They flew back in silence nothing was said all the team members' thoughts were running wild, as it was across the whole nation. Logan and Gambit were in shock also Gambit sat still his red on black demonist like eyes peering into the blank televisions screens. But Logan's face said it all " We failed" he had enough he stood slowly from his chair and walked away Logan was in need of being alone to gather his thoughts. As sense of mourning had came over the mansion.  
  
A few hours had past and the team had returned Jean was studying over the new Sentinel form and Cyclops was working on his cars to ease his pain. As for Bishop he was consulting Storm as they worked in the Danger Room helping her make a new Program for the Sentinel. Logan had been treading lightly around the mansion as he reached the Rec-room he heard the changing of channels and there she sat, Jubilee watching Larry King live " And tonight our special guest Senator Kelly." She switched the channel again as she was unknowing of Logan leaning against the door frame behind her. " Tonight on dateline Senator Kelly leads the polls as we go into the final week before next Tuesdays election and it looks like this new Anti mutant plan may have just won it for him."  
  
The Video played of Cyclops trying to save the girl and then it changed to her death. " Hey kid, you don't need to be watching this." Logan said startling Jubilee; she soon jumped as his voice rang out catching her off guard. " I know Wolverine but how?" " I don't know Jubs we just did.' ' But we beat the Sentinels before' 'I know someone gave them their helping dose of Vitamins." Jubilee laughed it was the first sound of laughter the Mansion had heard in a long time. " Do you think he'll win Wolverine?" she asked with question eyes " I don't know kid I just don't know." But Logan did know as he told her the lie that all Mutants were telling their kind. But the truth was all they could do was wait and see who would win the election that was coming in six days.  
  
(Next chapter " A New Dawn") 


End file.
